O Partner, Where Art Thou?/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 3, Episode 6: "O, Partner, Where Art Thou?" Original Air Date: September 15, 2001 English Version Written by: Transcribed By: -------- In Rika's classroom, it's parents day and all the parents are standing behind at the back of the room watching their kids. Rika's Teacher: Rainforests are critical to the survival if this planet and yet they are being destroyed worldwide at an alarming rate. In fact in the one hour we spend together today, about 1200 acres of this most precious resource, will be have been completely decimated. Rika: Ugh! Rika pays attention but could care less, she opens her pencil box and there's a mirror and she sees her mother smile and wave at her, but her cell phone rings and she runs out of the room. Rika's mom: Hello, this is Makino. When's the shoot? Now? Uh, uh no, no problem. Makino runs out of school, in the classroom, Rika knows she isn't coming back and shuts the case. Rika: Hm! Teacher: I'd like to thank the parents and family members who joined us today because the only way we can! Later on, Rika is walking on the street. Rika (thinking): Why does my mother always have to do that? Ugh, whatever. Like I care what anybody thinks anyway. Rika has a flashback to her in her room with her Digimon Cards. Makino: What's that? Rika: Nothing. Makino: They look like tarot cards, have you become a fortune teller? Rika: Yeah right. Makino: Well whatever it is, at least your interested in something, when I was your age I didn't have the luxury for playing little card games. I was already hard at work. Rika: Mm hm. Makino: You might start thinking about what you want to do with your life. Rika: Mm hm. Makino: Well, fame and fortune awaits. She leaves her room and Rika sighs with relief. End flashback. Rika (thinking): I know what I want to do with my life, and she'd never understand. A little card game? Huh! Taming digimon is a lot more respectable than modeling. Besides I'm good at it, I don't need her approval. A digital field appears and catches Rika's attention. Rika: Whoa, time for me to go to work. Rika runs home. Rika: Hi, Grandma! I'm home! Rika's Grandma: Rika, is that you? Hello? In her room, Rika throws her backpack on the ground and changes out of her school uniform and into her regular clothes, grabs her D-power, and card holder. Rika: Ready, Renamon? Renamon: Always. Rika: Party time. Renamon: And we're the entertainment. Rika runs out of her room and to the door. Rika: I'm going out for a little while. Grandma: Huh? But honey you just got home. Well, make sure your back by dinnertime. Rika: Don't worry Grandma, I will. What are we having anyway? Grandma: My special eggplant and liver casserole. Rika (sarcastic): Terrific. In the hideout, Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon are staring at each other. All of them: Ready? Set? Go! They all shoot out scissors and Guilmon uses paper. Takato, Henry and Terriermon: And scissors cuts paper! Guilmon: Oh! All of them: And, ready? Set? Go! They all do the same thing. Takato, Henry and Terriermon: Everyone wins but Guilmon! Henry: Ha ha! Guilmon looks around and gets confused. Takato: Not your game, huh buddy? They all laugh at him. Terriermon: I'm oughtta play you for your peanut butter next time. Guilmon and Terriermon both sense a digimon and get serious. Takato: Huh? What's wrong, boy? Terriermon: Another digimon just appeared, I can feel it. Guilmon jumps out of the hideout. Takato: Hey! In the digital field, Rika just arrived. Rika (thinking): Oh yeah. An Allomon appears and roars at Renamon. Renamon: Bring it on. Rika checks his information. Rika: Allomon, an armor dinosaur type, let's see if his Dino Burst attack has any real bite to it. Walk all over him. Renamon: My pleasure! Renamon jumps up and does a spin kick into his face, he covers his face and Renamon prepares to do it again. Allomon: My turn! He swings his tail at her and she's thrown back. Rika: Scaly bum. Time to fight. Digi-modify! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind Activate! Renamon: You look a little overheated, how about a nice cool breeze? Frozen wind! Allomon: Dino Burst! Their attacks match strength for strength and nether shows weakness. Rika: What are you doing? This isn't some stupid little game. Renamon: He's strong. Allomon: And for dessert, Fox Flamb! His fire overpowers her ice and she gets knocked away into a pole and falls down, while he moves in. Rika: Come on, get up. If you digivolved you could beat him. He moves in to take a bite. Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Terriermon: Terrier Tornado! He's knocked down and away from Renamon, Rika: Ugh. Henry: I knew it had to be you. Rika: This digimon's mine, why don't you wanna be find somewhere else to play? Takato: Wanna be? Henry: You don't have to be so nasty, why are you always making your digimon fight anyway? Rika: You're starting to sound like a broken record. Digi-modify! Hyper Shift Activate! Renamon: You shouldn't be here. Stay outta my way. Renamon slowly walks over to Allomon. Guilmon: But why? Terriermon shrugs. Renamon: Let's finish this. Cold wind forms around Renamon's hand. Allomon: Dino Burst! Renamon: Frozen Wind. His fire seems to be winning. Renamon: I think you need a cold shower! Her ice overpowers his fire and starts freezing him over. Allomon (thinking): How is this possible? I always hated the Ice Age. He's completely frozen over. Renamon: Now, don't move. Good boy. She jumps up in the air. Renamon: Ba-bye handsome. Diamond Storm! His data scatters and she absorbs it. Rika: Renamon, it's time to go. Renamon disappears again and Rika starts walking away. Takato: Hey wait a minute, can't we just talk? Rika: Sure, I've got something to say. Don't ever try that again, little boys! Renamon and I work alone. Henry: does that qualify as a conversation? She walks away. Henry: Gee, I guess it does. On a streetlight, a new digimon appears. Impmon: Hm! What a pathetic little gathering of fools. No self-respecting digimon would be a slave to a human. If they don't change, they're gonna pay cause Impmon's plan is underway! Later on, it's nighttime. Rika is staring at a little lake she has talking to Renamon on her roof. Rika: Are you trying to make me look bad? Renamon: Why would I want to do that? I only want to make you happy. Rika: I don't get it, what's your problem? Renamon: I'm just waiting, that's all. Rika: Well, I'm not gonna wait around for you to digivolve when you feel like it. Renamon: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Rika! Makino: Rika! I'm home! Renamon hears her and jumps down and back into Rika's room into the shadows. Makino: Where are you! I had the most amazing day! Rika (she sighs): I'm out here, mom! Later that night, Rika is in her bed. Rika: I've got to find a way to make her digivolve. If I don't, then I'll never really be the best. Renamon is walking around the city on rooftops. Rika (thinking): And I have to be, I can't let her hold me back. Rika has a flashback of being in a Digimon Card Tournament. Tons of kids are watching the game, and Rika flips over a card. Kid: I'm toast. The kids cheer for Rika, but she could care less. Next she is being awarded the medal for winning. Guy: Rika Nonaka is our new Digimon Champion! The kids cheer again. Guy: That was quite an overwhelming victory Miss Nonaka, what did you do to prepare? Rika: I didn't do anythinn! It was easy. Guy: Uh, okay! Great! Rika is back in her bedroom and she drops her cards, card scanner, and medal on the table. Rika: Ugh, I am so bored. Rika's door shuts and her room turns into like a negative photo. Rika: Whoa, what's happening? Her scanner glows and three screens appear before her. Rika: What's going on? Digimon appear in the screens. Digimon #1: There she is! Digimon #2: The Digimon Queen! Digimon #3: She is the child! Digimon #4: Yes, you are the one! Digimon #5: Make me stronger! Digimon #6: Make me digivolve! They all say they want to be stronger, tame me, etc. then they reach they're hands in to grab her and Rika, scared, slowly crawls to the wall. And the digimon start coming out of the screen a little. Rika: I can't tame all of you! I just want one strong digimon! He scanner glows and a blue card is under another one. And they all turn and see a digimon walking up and disappear. Rika: Are you Renamon? Renamon: You wanted someone powerful, didn't you? The three screens vanish. Rika: Uh. The blue card shines a little. Rika: I must be dreaming. She crawls to the desk. Rika: Huh? This is different. Huh. She sees her scanner and picks it up. Rika: All right, let's see what we've got. She swipes it through and the numbers on Takato's scanner appear on hers and it morphs into a D-power. Rika: I am dreaming. It glows. Rika (thinking): Maybe this means I get a wish. Well there's only one thing I really want. She holds it to her heart. Rika (thinking): I wish Renamon was mine and that I knew how to make her digivolve. I wish I was a real digimon tamer. Renamon appears before he floating. Rika: Huh! Renamon: I've been searching for a strong tamer, and you are the one. Rika is scared. Renamon: It's no accident that we're a team. Share your strength with me and we will be unstoppable. The flashback ends. Renamon is walking on a rooftop. Renamon (thinking): Be patient, Rika, I will digivolve, but how soon might depend on you. Later on, Renamon is sitting on a phone wire. Renamon: All I really have to do is destroy one digimon who's strong enough and load his data, but it may not be that simple. Impmon: Aw, ain't that sweet? A digi-babe pining in the moonlight. Renamon jumps back to see Impmon, but she doesn't know him. Impmon: Don't look to me at you're too happy there toots, but then again what digimon would be when you gotta answer to some snotty nosed kid like you're they're pet or something. Am I right? In Rika's room, she wakes up cause a new digimon appeared. Rika: A digimon! Renamon, it's time to go! Renamon? Where are you? Get out here now! Her D-power shows the digimon. Rika: Impmon? A new player for the game. Well I'm in. Back on the phone wire. Renamon: Look, I'm not a slave. Rika happens to be my partner. Impmon: Well your partner's not that impressive, even so she's got you believing that you can't do anything for yourself. It's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. All you digi-slaves are the same, deep down you wanna be just like me. I mean after all who wouldn't want to be like me? Handsome and free like a bird in a tree! Ba Boom! Hello? This is Class A material, honey. Anyways like I was saying, I think you're really sad, and you know what that makes me? Huh? Angry, that's what. And angerâ€™s not good for me to see a good looking digimon like you going to waste, it makes me wanna throw up! Renamon: Why do you think I'm sad? Impmon: Why? Hm hm, I mean look at you, out here all alone, moping around in the moonlight like a puppy that chewed up a slipper and got tossed outta the house. Ha ha, you're in serious denial lady. There's a whole other world out there, actually a couple of them. But if you're happy fetching bones for some human then be my guest. Renamon: If that's your best material, then you need a new writer. Renamon jumps off the wire. Impmon: Hey! Where you going! That was rude you know? Didn't your little human teach you manners? Huh? Renamon ignores him. Impmon: Apparently not, then maybe I can teach ya something. In today's lesson, we'll begin with tough love. Impmon makes a fireball with a snap of his fingers over his pointer finger. Impmon: Ba da Boom! Renamon urns around and sees it. Renamon: Huh? She ducks Renamon: Uh. It pops and she looks for him to fight with, but he's gone. Impmon: Hey, take it from me toots, you got to quit being stupid to really be free, get away from that human immediately! Ha ha! Ba Boom! A digital field appears after he leaves. Renamon: a digital field! Impmon: Huh? In the Hypnos Building. Riley: Looks like a wild one. Yamaki: They just never learn, do they? Riley: Establishing tracer lock, now. Yamaki: Excellent. Tally: Sir, it's bio-emerging. On the street, Rika is running to the digital field. Rika: I wonder if Renamon is already here. She puts on her glasses and runs into the field. Rika: What's with the webs? Renamon: Rika, run! Rika: Huh? Renamon: Watch out! A web comes down to trap her, but Renamon grabs her and moves her out of the way. Renamon: Are you alright? Rika: Yeah, I'm fine. Renamon looks up and sees a Dokugumon walking on the webs. Dokugumon: Perfect, I was just thinking about what to do for dinner. Renamon: Eat dirt. Dokugumon: Ooh, you're spicy too. Rika checks the info on her. Rika: Dokugumon, whoa champion level, finally we've a worthy opponent. With her Poison Thread attack this spider's as deadly as she is ugly. Renamon: Then I'd better step on her. She leaps into the web where Dokugumon is and attacks. Renamon: Diamond Storm! Dokugumon: Poison Thread! The web catches the ice leaves and disintegrates them. Dokugumon: Venom Blast! Renamon starts t fall back, but Dokugumon's webs catch her and hold her. Rika: Renamon! Don't give up! She runs to Renamon's side. Renamon: Rika! Get out of here. Dokugumon walks down the webs. Dokugumon: Poison Thread! Rika gets caught in the web. Renamon: Rika! Dokugumon moves in for the attack. Rika stands there, paralyzed with fear, as Dokugumon moves in on her. Then she lets out a scream of fear. Renamon: Diamond Storm! Dokugumon turns around and climbs up the web, and Rika gets free of the web from the leaves. Rika: Renamon you saved my life. Dokugumon: Think again, cupcake! Dokugumon moves in on Renamon. Renamon: Rika, get out of here, now! Rika: I'm not going anywhere. Digi-modify! Snimon's Twin Sickles Activate! Renamon's arms turn into sickles. Renamon: Time to cut loose! She cuts out of the web. Dokugumon: What? Renamon: Twin sickles! Dokugumon knocks them away with her head. Dokugumon: Now it's my turn! She moves in on Renamon and picks her up by her stomach and bites her and Renamon lets out a long scream of pain. Dokugumon: Leave her alone! Dokugumon: My pleasure. She drops Renamon. Renamon: Rika, save yourself. Dokugumon: Venom Blast! Rika stands there and Renamon stands in her way to take the hit and she screams again. Rika: Oh Renamon, why'd you do it? Renamon: Because you're my partner. Renamon collapses, Rika catches her. Rika: I'm so sorry, Renamon? Calumon walks up with his forehead glowing, upset. Calumon: Oh! Game over? Renamon: Rika! Get away while you can. Rika: Don't go away, please don't leave me. Renamon: I have to! Please go! Renamon closes her eyes. Rika: Wait! You can't. Renamon! Her D-power glows brightly and Renamon's body glows with it and her eyes open fast. Renamon: Uh. D-power: Digivolution. Renamon: Renamon digivolve to!! Kyubimon: Kyubimon! Rika: You did it, but how? Kyubimon: It was you, Rika. You made me digivolve. Calumon: Game time. Dokugumon: Let's play. Poison Thread! Kyubimon: Payback time. Foxtail Inferno! She spreads her nine tails apart and each of them light up a bluish-white fire, and she sends them after Dokugumon's webs and they encircle it and go towards Dokugumon, but she jumps out of the way. Dokugumon: Not so fast, hot shot! Kyubimon jumps into the burning webs after Dokugumon. Kyubimon: Step into my parlor! They both go after each other in the fire web. Kyubimon: Dragon Wheel! She spins in a circle and a bluish-white fire dragon forms and goes after Dokugumon. Dokugumon: No! Kyubimon absorbs her data. Rika: Oh! Unbelievable. The webs and fire disappears and Kyubimon jumps down. Kyubimon: Rika, now do you understand? Rika: Mm hm, I think I do. Kyubimon: I couldn't digivolve until you really cared about me, Rika. Rika: Oh! On a tree branch above, Impmon is listening to the whole thing. Impmon: Uh yech! Time for me to fly before I lose my lunch. He jumps away. Back to Kyubimon and Rika. Rika: That was some victor, huh? Kyubimon: It's not about winning, Rika. Rika: But winning made you stronger. Kyubimon: No, you made me stronger. You weren't afraid to show how much you cared about me. Like a true friend. Rika: Hm, I see do me a favor? Don't tell anyone.